


baby (you're making me crazy)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Regina, you always seem to forget I gave birth to our first kid in prison.  I don’t think I need magic to help me through this pregnancy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby (you're making me crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina - rewards.

“Regina, you always seem to forget I gave birth to our first kid in prison.  I don’t think I need magic to help me through this pregnancy.”  Emma curled up on the couch with her knees tucked up to her chin, bemoaning the fact that in a few weeks she’d be too big to sit like that.

“Believe me, I haven’t forgotten,” Regina said, tone clipped as metallic noises came from the kitchen.  “And it’s just basic herbalism.”

Emma wrinkled her nose.  “It smells like a little more than that.”

Regina came into the living room with something steaming and green.  “This will keep the morning sickness to a minimum.  And I’ve also heard that it makes the child brave and ambitious.”

Emma snorted, refusing to take the cup.  “I don’t think we’re going to have to worry.  And _wow_ , I didn’t even have any sickness until now.”

Regina rolled her eyes.  “I’m serious.”  She sat down next to Emma.  “We got so lucky with Henry.  I just can’t help but feel…”

“Cursed?” Emma smiled impishly.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Regina said, picking up the cup again.  “Please?  For me?”

Emma sighed.  “Fine, I’ll drink it.  What do I get in return?”

“A healthy child,” Regina replied, much to Emma’s chagrin.

“Try again.”

“I’ll bake you my famous non-poisoned apple pie.”

“Getting warmer.”

Regina bit her lip.  “I’ll wear that red silk—“

“Deal,” Emma said, plugging her nose and taking a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This title has to be a song, so tell me which one it is, because I have no clue. Some goofy things: I almost said herbology instead of herbalism until I realized we weren't at Hogwarts, and I also realized this fic has a creepy Rosemary's Baby vibe to it. I'm hoping it wouldn't end in demon babies, however.


End file.
